<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watching a tale as old as time by Stormfly1124</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160111">Watching a tale as old as time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfly1124/pseuds/Stormfly1124'>Stormfly1124</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfly1124/pseuds/Stormfly1124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>belle and the others are showed their story by a younger girl</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Belle (Disney), Beast/Belle (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Into</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The curse had been broken belle and Adam had just watched as LUMIERE, COGSWORTH, and MRS. POTTS as well as chip and sultan turned back into their human forms, they laugh with joy that curse that been casted ten years ago had been broken and just in time too. Belle was joyful, happy, and a quite a bit confused with had happened in the past few mins she was just glad her beast was alive in human form she recognized from the torn portrait she had found in the west wing the first time she was in there mostly she just knew he some explaining to about everything that just happed and so with joy and laugh in her voice she said beast mind telling me what just happened if you  don’t mind and I guessing beast is your real name can you please tell me.  Oh, Adam said I guess an explanation is bit necessary he said sheepish yes, it is belle said with humor in her voice and hand on her hips. My real name is Adam said Adam and for mostly what just happened is you broke a spell ot curse really that everyone in the castle could me where under for the past ten years that was all that he got to say as suddenly a bright appeared and swallowed them when it disappeared they were gone as well as everyone in the castle and village as well.</p><p>They reappeared in a large room that had coughs, love seats and chairs similar to ones in a movie theater though only recognized the coughs and love seats  they had landed in a few plies everyone from the village in one plie and everyone from the castle in another belle and Adam in their own pile and LUMIERE and COGSWORTH in in twisted pile of their own as everyone got to their feet cogsworth said Lumiere what did you do this time I did nothing Lumiere say offended this got you write all over it you fool!! Yelled cogsworth angrily I did nothing you overgrown pocket watch!! yelled Lumiere yes you did you idiot made of wax. Did not, did too, did not, did too as they argued Mrs. Potts sighed at the familiar sight belle giggle behind her hand and whispers to Adam well they haven’t changed that they like this all the time even as a candelabra and a clock Adam had to chuck well nice things haven’t changed in that they done since I met them as a child suddenly a loud laugh  ring out everyone in  the room looked to the area in front of coughs as a younger girl was double over laughing with tears in her eye she was dressed in clothes they didn’t recognized she wore a shirt with a rose on the front and black leggings and white tennis shoes she had light brown hair with some  highlights hazel eyes and was about five feet high belle stepped forward who are you and why are laughing as the girl comped her self she says you can call Stormfly  and I was laughing at Cogsworth and Lumiere here see them argue was quite funny as for why you are here I brought here sorry you landed on top each other for the most part this is my first time doing this. So, you made the light appear said Adam yes said storm but why said belle well to show the past and a bit of the future said storm you can do that said belle how? By showing show memories like a story just as you see a story in your mind’s eye as read right belle you read belle said with a smile yes I quite a bookworm myself belle storm said you are belle said joyful that another love girl love to read. So how about we get started just so you know no time will pass at your home while you are so don’t worry you won’t miss anything when I sent you home after we are done. Alright so are we ready as everyone said yes a screen appeared  on the wall behind her so find your sits and lets begin  the villagers sat in the most of the chairs on one side of the room belle and Adam took a love sit and sat on the side with everyone from the castle with her in a chair on her left and Lumiere, cogsworth and Mrs. Potts on the other side of Adam. Oh, before I forget belle the questions you have will for the most part be answered by the story said storm thanks belle said I have a lot. So, the room dark as the screen light it up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prolong and belle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>opening and belle</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue and belle<br/>The screen light it up and some music and a voice sounded so loud that many people jump off their chairs, scream and fall to the floor oops said storm I had the sound too loud sorry that okay said belle is this your first time doing something like this yes said storm ok got the sound fix. Here we go.</p><p>	Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a<br/>		shining castle.  Although he had everything his heart desired,<br/>		the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.  But then, one<br/>		winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and<br/>		offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter<br/>		cold.  Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at<br/>		the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not<br/>		to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.  And<br/>		when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted<br/>		away to reveal a beautiful enchantress.  The prince tried to <br/>		apologies, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was<br/>		no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him<br/>		into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle,<br/>		and all who lived there.  Ashamed of his monstrous form, the<br/>		beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror<br/>		as his only window to the outside world.  The rose she had<br/>		offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his<br/>		twenty-first year.  If he could learn to love another, and earn<br/>		her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the<br/>		spell would be broken.  If not, he would be doomed to remain a<br/>		beast for all time.  As the years passed, he fell into despair,<br/>		and lost all hope.  For who could ever learn to love a beast?</p><p>(A progression of stained-glass windows illustrates the Narrator's tale.  We<br/>have also seen the Beast shredding his portrait.  The camera zooms out from<br/>the castle and we see the title. Is that how you cursed Adam? Belle asked yes said Adam sadly i didn’t have love in my heart at the time, but you changed me belle you and stubbornness.  Fade up onto the home of BELLE. Hey that’s our cottage said MAURICE hey its belle says chip sitting by his mother yelled. She exits<br/>the front door, with her basket over her arm, and begins her walk into town.) BELLE:		Little town, it's a quiet village<br/>		Every day, like the one before<br/>		Little town, full of little people<br/>		Waking up to say ...</p><p>TOWNSFOLK 1:	Bonjour!<br/>TOWNSFOLK 2: 	Bonjour!<br/>TOWNSFOLK 3: 	Bonjour!<br/>TOWNSFOLK 4:	Bonjour!<br/>TOWNSFOLK 5: 	Bonjour!<br/>BELLE:		There goes the baker with his tray like always<br/>		The same old bread and rolls to sell<br/>		Every morning just the same<br/>		Since the morning that we came<br/>		To this poor provincial town ...<br/>BAKER:		Good morning, Belle!</p><p>(BELLE heads over towards the bakery.)</p><p>BELLE:		Morning, monsieur!<br/>BAKER:		Where are you off to?<br/>BELLE:		The bookshop.  I just finished the most wonderful story, about<br/>		a beanstalk, and an ogre, and ...<br/>BAKER:		(Ignores her) That’s nice ... Marie!  The baguettes!  Hurry up!<br/>TOWNSFOLK:	Look there she goes, that girl is strange, no question<br/>		Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?  Hey belle is not strange yelled chip glaring at the villager’s calm drown chip anger won’t a thing it’s what got us cursed in the first place said Adam<br/>WOMAN 1:	Never part of any crowd<br/>BARBER:	'	Cause her head's up on some cloud<br/>TOWNSFOLK:	No denying she's a funny girl, that Belle!</p><p>(BELLE hitches a ride on the back of a wagon and rides it through town.)</p><p>DRIVER:		Bonjour!<br/>WOMAN 2:	Good day!<br/>DRIVER:		How is your family?</p><p>WOMAN 3: 	Bonjour!<br/>MERCHANT:	Good day!<br/>WOMAN 3:	How is your wife?</p><p>WOMAN 4:	I need six eggs!<br/>MAN 1:		That's too expensive!<br/>BELLE:		There must be more than this provincial life!</p><p>(BELLE enters the bookshop.)</p><p>BOOKSELLER:	Ah, Belle!<br/>BELLE:		Good morning.  I've come to return the book I borrowed.<br/>BOOKSELLER:	(Putting the book back on the shelf) Finished already?<br/>BELLE:		Oh, I couldn't put it down!  Have you got anything new?<br/>BOOKSELLER:	(Laughing) Not since yesterday!<br/>BELLE:		(On the ladder on the bookshelf, looking at the books) That’s<br/>		alright.  I'll borrow ... this one.  (She hands it to him)<br/>BOOKSELLER:	That one?  But you've read it twice!<br/>BELLE:		Well, it's my favorite!  (She swings on the ladder, making it<br/>		roll down it's track.)  Far-off places, daring swordfights, magic<br/>		spells, a prince in disguise! In disguise indeed said belle with a smile at Adam I guess you can say that said Adam with a roll of his eyes think of when he was covered in fur.<br/>BOOKSELLER:	(Hands her the book) If you like it all that much, it's yours!<br/>BELLE:		But sir!<br/>BOOKSELLER:	I insist!  Belle is my best customer in this whole town said the bookseller from where he was sitting.<br/>BELLE:		Well thank you ... thank you very much!  (Leaves the bookshop.) MEN:		(Looking in the window, then turning to watch her)<br/>		Look there she goes<br/>		That girl is so peculiar!<br/>		I wonder if she's feeling well.<br/>WOMEN:		With a dreamy far-off look!<br/>MEN:		And her nose stuck in a book!<br/>ALL:		What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle!</p><p>(BELLE sits on the edge of a fountain and starts singing to the sheep ... and<br/>the washerwoman in the background, who leaves in a huff.)</p><p>BELLE:		Oh ... isn't this amazing?<br/>		It's my favorite part because ... you'll see!<br/>		Here's where she meets Prince Charming ...<br/>		But she won't discover that it's him 'till chapter three!</p><p>WOMAN 5:	Now it's no wonder that her name means 'beauty'<br/>		Her looks have got no parallel!<br/>MERCHANT:	But behind that fair facade,<br/>		I'm afraid she's rather odd. Hey, said Maurice my daughter is not odd you bunch are just small minded! With a huff he turned back to the screen.<br/>	Very different from the rest of us ...<br/>ALL:		She's nothing like the rest of us<br/>		Yes, different from the rest of us is Belle!</p><p>(GEESE fly overhead.  A shot is heard and one of the GEESE plummets to the <br/>ground.  LEFOU runs over and holds a bag out to catch it.  He missed it.  He<br/>hastily shoves the GOOSE in the bag, and hurries back over to GASTON.)</p><p>LEFOU:		Woah!  You didn't miss a shot, Gaston!  You're the greatest<br/>		hunter in the whole world!<br/>GASTON:		I know!<br/>LEFOU:		Huh.  No beast alive stands a chance against you!  Ha ha ha!  <br/>		And no girl, for that matter!<br/>GASTON:		It's true, Lefou.  And I've got my sights set on that one!  (He<br/>		points to BELLE) He wanted to marry you exclamation Adam yes and he didn’t take a no the first ten or so times he asked me huffed belle annoyed by been reminded that Gaston had want her as a trophy wife.<br/>LEFOU:		The inventor's daughter?<br/>GASTON:		She's the one!  The lucky girl I'm going to marry.<br/>LEFOU:		But she's ...<br/>GASTON:		The most beautiful girl in town.<br/>LEFOU:		I know, but ...<br/>GASTON:		That makes her the best.  And don't I deserve the best?<br/>LEFOU:		Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean ...<br/>GASTON:		Right from the moment when I met her, saw her<br/>		I said she's gorgeous and I fell<br/>		Here in town there's only she<br/>		Who is beautiful as me?<br/>		So, I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle (GASTON is so busy<br/>		admiring his own reflection, he doesn't notice BELLE walk past<br/>		and away.  LEFOU pokes him to get his attention, and when he does,<br/>		GASTON hurries after BELLE.) BIMBETTES:	Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy?<br/>		(LEFOU is squirted when the BIMBETTES lean on a pump)<br/>		Monsieur Gaston ... oh, he's so cute!<br/>		Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing<br/>		He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!<br/>Brute is right said belle I nevered liked him as a person period oh said Adam what about me when we first met, I think I was worse that that wolfs say belle with a look and brow raised at him.<br/>BELLE is weaving her way easily through the crowd and GASTON is having trouble<br/>catching up to her.)</p><p>MAN 1:		Bonjour!<br/>GASTON:		Pardon!<br/>MAN 2:		Good day!<br/>MAN 3:		Mais oui!<br/>WOMAN 1:	You call this bacon?<br/>WOMAN 2:	What lovely grapes!<br/>MAN 4:		Some cheese?<br/>WOMAN 3:	Ten yards!<br/>MAN 4:		One pound.<br/>GASTON:		'Scuse me!<br/>MAN 4:		I'll get the knife.<br/>GASTON:		Please let me through!<br/>WOMAN 4:	This bread!<br/>MAN 5:		Those fish!<br/>WOMAN 4:	It's stale!<br/>MAN 5:		They smell!<br/>MAN 6:		Madame's mistaken!<br/>BELLE:		There must be more than this provincial life!<br/>GASTON:		Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!  As if belle said with an eye roll.<br/>(TOWNSFOLK gather<br/>		around GASTON and eventually surround him, watching after BELLE.)<br/>ALL:		Look there she goes, that girl who's strange but special<br/>		A most peculiar mademoiselle<br/>		It's a pity and a sin<br/>		She doesn't quite fit in ...<br/>GROUP 1:	But she really is a funny girl ...<br/>GROUP 2:	A beauty but a funny girl ...<br/>ALL:		She really is a funny girl ... that Belle!</p><p>(GASTON has been climbing over people to get to BELLE.  He eventually climbs up<br/>over the roof of a house and slides down the other side.  BELLE looks around<br/>when the people stop singing but keeps walking.  GASTON jumps in front of her.) GASTON:		Hello, Belle.<br/>BELLE:		Bonjour, Gaston.  (GASTON grabs her book) Gaston, may I have me<br/>		book, please?<br/>GASTON:		How can you read this?  There's no pictures!<br/>BELLE:		Well some people use their imaginations.<br/>GASTON:		Belle, it's about time you got your head out of those books (He<br/>		throws the book into the mud) and paid attention to more important <br/>		things.  Like me.  (The BIMBETTES, who are looking on, sigh.)  The<br/>		whole town's talking about it.  (BELLE picks up her book and <br/>		starts cleaning off the mud.)  It's not right for a woman to read.<br/>		Soon she starts getting ideas ... and thinking ... GASTON:		Hello, Belle.<br/>BELLE:		Bonjour, Gaston.  (GASTON grabs her book) Gaston, may I have me<br/>		book, please?<br/>GASTON:		How can you read this?  There's no pictures!<br/>BELLE:		Well some people use their imaginations.<br/>GASTON:		Belle, it's about time you got your head out of those books (He<br/>		throws the book into the mud) and paid attention to more important <br/>		things.  Like me.  (The BIMBETTES, who are looking on, sigh.)  The<br/>		whole town's talking about it.  (BELLE picks up her book and <br/>		starts cleaning off the mud.)  It's not right for a woman to read.<br/>		Soon she starts getting ideas ... and thinking ...<br/>BELLE:		(Cleaning her book with her apron) Gaston, you are positively<br/>		primeval.<br/>GASTON:		Why, thank you, Belle!  Whaddaya say you and I take a walk over<br/>		to the tavern and look at my trophies?  (He takes the book<br/>		from her again, and, putting his arm around her shoulders, starts<br/>		to lead her away.)<br/>BELLE:		Maybe some other time ...<br/>BIMBETTE 1:	What's wrong with her?<br/>BIMBETTE 2:	She's crazy!<br/>BIMBETTE 3:	He's gorgeous!<br/>BELLE:		(Pulling away from Gaston) Please, Gaston, I can't.  I have to <br/>		get home to help my father.  Goodbye.<br/>LEFOU:		Ha ha ha!  That crazy old loon, he needs all the help he can get!</p><p>(GASTON and LEFOU start laughing heartily.)</p><p>BELLE:		Don't talk about my father that way!<br/>GASTON:		Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!  (He conks LEFOU on <br/>		the head.)<br/>BELLE:		My father is not crazy!  He's a genius! (An explosion comes from<br/>		the direction of BELLE's cottage. BELLE hurries off, leaving<br/>		GASTON and LEFOU to continue laughing.</p><p>(Author note) hope you all like the story please review and big shout-out and thanks to www.ruths-study.com for have the script thanks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>woodcutter, lost in the wood and belle</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3 woodcutter, lost in the woods and belle again</p><p>Last time: Don't talk about my father that way!<br/>GASTON:		Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!  (He conks LEFOU on the head.)<br/>BELLE:		My father is not crazy!  He's a genius!  (An explosion comes from<br/>		the direction of BELLE's cottage.  BELLE hurries off, leaving<br/>		GASTON and LEFOU to continue laughing.</p><p>Belle and storm huff in sink about Gaston and lefou laughing at Maurice cogsworth said he sure is piece of work agreed everyone from castle and storm said I like to whack him upside the heard with a broom or a wet mop it is one reason I didn’t being him here said storm with a gale at the screen where is he anyway I haven’t seen him since we stormed the castle? asked lefou there are three reasons he is not here one I want too whack so scene into him ,two he would have annoyed belle and Adams and everyone else to much three you find out later.<br/>BELLE, once she gets home,<br/>		opens the basement door, is momentarily startled by the smoke<br/>		issuing from it, then descends into the basement, waving away the<br/>		smoke, where she finds MAURICE upside-down in a barrel.  He <br/>		bounces a few of times, breaks the barrel and ends up wearing it.)</p><p>BELLE:		Papa?<br/>MAURICE:	How on earth did that happen?  Dog-gonnit!  (He pulls the barrel<br/>		off his waist, along with his pants. Oh, papa chucked belle everyone gives a light laugh as well.<br/>He quickly pulls his pants<br/>		back up again and shakes the broken barrel from around his ankle.)<br/>BELLE:		Are you alright, Papa?<br/>MAURICE:	I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk! (Kicks machine)<br/>BELLE:		You always say that.<br/>MAURICE:	I mean it this time.  I'll never get this bone-headed contraption<br/>		to work!<br/>BELLE:		Yes, you will.  And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow.<br/>MAURICE:	Humph!<br/>BELLE:		... and become a world-famous inventor!<br/>MAURICE:	You really believe that?<br/>BELLE:		I always have.<br/>MAURICE:	Well, what are we waitin' for?  I'll have this thing fixed in no<br/>		time!  (He slides under the machine) Hand me that ... that<br/>		dog-legged clencher thing ... So, did you have a good time in town<br/>		today?<br/>BELLE:		I got a new book.  Papa ... do you think I'm odd?<br/>MAURICE:	My daughter?  Odd?  (He appears from under the machine wearing a<br/>		bizarre goggle contraption that distorts his eyes ... and making<br/>		him look very odd.)  Where'd you get an idea like that?<br/>BELLE:		Oh, I don't know.  It's just that I'm not sure I fit in here.<br/>		There's no-one I can really talk to.<br/>MAURICE:	What about that Gaston?  He's a handsome fellow ...<br/>BELLE:		He's handsome alright, and rude and conceited and ... oh, Papa, <br/>		he's not for me.<br/>MAURICE:	Well, don't you worry, cause this invention's gonna be the start <br/>		of a new life for us.  (He comes out from under the machine) I<br/>		I think that's done it.  Now ... let's give it a try.  (He pulls a<br/>		lever on the machine and it starts working.  Both MAURICE and <br/>		BELLE duck at first, until they realize the machine is actually<br/>		chopping wood, the way it should.  It throws the wood over them<br/>		heads to land in a pile against the wall.)<br/>BELLE:		It works!<br/>MAURICE:	It does?  It does!<br/>BELLE:		You did it!  You really did it!<br/>MAURICE:	Hitch up Phillipe, girl.  I'm off to the fair!  (A piece of wood<br/>		hits him in the head on the way past, knocking him out.  Fade to<br/>		later in the day.  MAURICE and PHILLIPE are setting off.)<br/>BELLE:		Goodbye, Papa!  Good luck!<br/>MAURICE:	Goodbye, Belle!  And take care while I'm gone!  Why do invent asked Adam to Maurice I like to make things to helps other and hopefully to make a better life for belle and me since belle’s mothers passed away with, she was a young girl. MAURICE and PHILLIPE continue along their way until they become lost.)</p><p>MAURICE:	We should be there by now.  Maybe we missed a turn.  I guess I<br/>		should have taken a ... wait a minute.  (He lifts his lantern to<br/>		illuminate the signpost they've arrived at.  One side says<br/>		ANAHEIM, the other says VALENCIA.)  Let's go this way. (PHILLIPE looks right, down a dark, overgrown passage, the one MAURICE wants <br/>him to take, then left, down a sunny path where birds are singing.  He goes left.)</p><p>MAURICE:	Come on, Phillipe, it's a short-cut!  We'll be there in no time.</p><p>(MAURICE and PHILLIPE continue down the dark path.) <br/>Ahh so that is how you lost your way in the woods said lurmince to Maurice yes that as well as the wolfs that chased me all the way to the gate.<br/>MAURICE: 	This can't be right ... where have you taken us, Phillipe?  We'd<br/>		better turn around ... and ... whoa ... whoa ... whoa boy, whoa<br/>		Phillipe.  Oh, oh!  Look out!  (PHILLIPE backs into a tree,<br/>		causing a swarm of bats to fly out.  They dash through the forest,<br/>		avoiding everything until they end up on the edge of a cliff.)<br/>MAURICE:	Back up!  Back up!  Back up!  Good boy, good boy.  That's good,<br/>		that's -- back up!  Steady.  Steady!  Hey now.  Steady.  (PHILLIPE<br/>		finally bucks MAURICE off) Phillipe!  (PHILLIPE turns and races<br/>		back through the forest, leaving MAURICE on the edge of the <br/>		cliff.)  Phillipe?  Oh no!  (He looks up and sees a pack of WOLVES <br/>		growling at him.  MAURICE runs away, being chased by the WOLVES.<br/>		He stumbles down a hill and lands at the gate of a dark castle.<br/>		He grabs the gate and tries to shake it open.)<br/>MAURICE:	Help!  Is someone there?</p><p>(The gate swings open and MAURICE enters.  He slams the gate in the faces of <br/>the WOLVES.  They pull at his shoe, but he manages to get free.  Leaving his <br/>hat on the ground, he runs to the castle door as it starts raining.  He bangs<br/>on the castle door and it creaks open.  MAURICE steps inside, cautiously.)</p><p>MAURICE:	Hello?  Hello?</p><p>(On a table near the entrance stand LUMIERE and COGSWORTH, watching MAURICE.)</p><p>LUMIERE:	(Whispering) Old fellow must have lost his way in the woods.<br/>COGSWORTH:	(Also whispering) Keep quiet ... maybe he'll go away.<br/>MAURICE:	Is someone there?<br/>COGSWORTH:	Not a word, Lumiere, not one word!<br/>MAURICE:	I don't mean to intrude ... but I've lost my horse ... and I need <br/>		a place to stay for the night.<br/>LUMIERE:	(Looking at COGSWORTH like a child having just found a lost <br/>		kitten) Oh, Cogsworth ... have a heart.<br/>COGSWORTH:	Shhhhhh!  (COGSWORTH puts a hand over LUMIERE'S mouth, who<br/>		promptly touches his lit candle to COGSWORTH'S hand.)  Ow Ow Ow Ow<br/>		OW OW OUCH!!!<br/>LUMIERE:	(No longer whispering) Of course, monsieur, you are welcome here!<br/>MAURICE:	(Looking around in confusion) Who-who said that?  (He picks up <br/>		the candlestick for light, not realizing the speaker is in his <br/>		hand.)<br/>LUMIERE:	Over here!<br/>MAURICE:	(Spins around, putting LUMIERE on the other side.)  Where?<br/>LUMIERE:	(Taps MAURICE on top of his head.  MAURICE looks at him.)  Allo.<br/>MAURICE:	Oh!  (He drops LUMIERE, startled.)  Incredible!<br/>COGSWORTH:	(Hopping over) Well, now you've done it, Lumiere!  Splendid, just<br/>		peachy -- aaaarrgh!  (MAURICE has picked up COGSWORTH.)<br/>MAURICE:	How is this accomplished?  (He examines COGSWORTH.)<br/>COGSWORTH:	Put me down!  At once!  (MAURICE starts to tickle the bottoms of<br/>		his feet.)  Stop that!  (He laughs) Stop that, I say!  (MAURICE<br/>		then shakes COGSWORTH, upside-down, making LUMIERE chuckle.  Then<br/>		MAURICE starts to wind the spring on the back of COGSWORTH'S head,<br/>		twisting his face around with the clock hands.  MAURICE opens the<br/>		front of COGSWORTH and starts playing with the pendulum.)  Sir!<br/>		Close that at once!  (He slams the door shut on MAURICE'S finger)<br/>		Do you mind!<br/>MAURICE:	I beg your pardon, it's just that I've never seen a clock that --<br/>		aah -- I mean -- aah aah aah-choo!  (MAURICE sneezes in COGWORTH'S<br/>		face, who proceeds to wipe his face clean with the clock hands <br/>		like windscreen wipers.  MAURICE sniffles.)<br/>LUMIERE:	Oh, you are soaked to the bone, monsieur.  Come ... warm yourself<br/>		by the fire.<br/>MAURICE:	Thank you.</p><p>(LUMIERE leads MAURICE towards the den, with COGSWORTH running after them.)</p><p>COGSWORTH:	No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he finds you <br/>		in here?  (BEAST watches from overhead as the trio enter the den.)  <br/>		I demand that you stop -- right -- there!  (COGSWORTH tumbles down<br/>		the steps.  LUMIERE shows MAURICE to a seat in a large chair by a<br/>		roaring fire.)  Oh no, not the master's chair!  (The FOOTSTOOL <br/>		runs past COGSWORTH, barking.)  I am not seeing this ... I am not<br/>		seeing this!<br/>MAURICE: 	(As FOOTSTOOL rushes up to him) Well ... hello there, boy!  (The<br/>		FOOTSTOOL props himself under MAURICE'S feet, and the COATRACK <br/>		puts a cloak around MAURICE'S shoulders.)  What service!<br/>COGSWORTH:	Alright, this has gone far enough!  I'm in charge here, and -- (He<br/>		is run over by MRS. POTTS' tea cart.)<br/>MRS. POTTS:	(Arriving at MAURICE'S side)  How'd you like a nice spot of tea,<br/>		sir?  It'll warm you up in no time.  (She pours tea into CHIP.)<br/>COGSWORTH:	(From face-down on the rug) No!  No tea, no tea!!<br/>CHIP:		(When MAURICE picks him up and takes a drink) Ha ha!  His<br/>		moustache tickles, momma!<br/>MAURICE:	(Startled by the cup) Tickle -- oh!  Hello!</p><p>(The door to the den slams open and a strong gust of wind blows into the room,<br/>extinguishing LUMIERE'S flames and the fire in the fireplace.  COGSWORTH dives<br/>for cover.  MRS. POTTS begins to shake and CHIP takes refuge behind her.)</p><p>CHIP:		Uh-oh!</p><p>(The BEAST enters, and we see him in full for the first time.  He is down on all<br/>fours.  He looks around the darkened den.)</p><p>BEAST: 	(Growling) There's a stranger here ...<br/>LUMIERE:	(Who has re-lit his flames) Master, allow me to explain.  The<br/>		gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet ... (His<br/>		last sentence is drowned out by a fierce growl from the BEAST,<br/>		which puts out his flames again.  He looks down, dejected.)<br/>COGSWORTH:	(Coming out from under the rug) Master, I'd like to take this<br/>		moment to say ... I was against this from the start!  (He points<br/>		at LUMIERE) It was all his fault -- I tried to stop them, but<br/>		would they listen to me?  No, no, no!  (Once again, BEAST growls<br/>		fiercely, sending COGSWORTH quivering back under the rug.)</p><p>(MAURICE looks from one side of the chair to the other and sees the BEAST.)</p><p>BEAST:		Who are you?  What are you doing here?!<br/>MAURICE:	(Petrified, backing away from the advancing BEAST) I was lost in<br/>		the woods and ... (He can't help staring at the BEAST.)<br/>BEAST:		(Still advancing) You are not welcome here!<br/>MAURICE:	I'm sorry ...<br/>BEAST:		What are you staring at?!<br/>MAURICE:	(Cowering under BEAST) N-n-n-nothing!  (He turns to leave.)<br/>BEAST:		(Races around and blocks the entrance with remarkable speed)<br/>		So ... you've come to stare at the beast, have you?!<br/>MAURICE:	Please, I meant no harm!  I just needed a place to stay ...<br/>BEAST:		I'll give you a place to stay!  (BEAST picks MAURICE up and<br/>		carries him out of the room, slamming the door behind him, <br/>		plunging the den, along with COGSWORTH, LUMIERE, MRS. POTTS and<br/>		CHIP into darkness.  Fade out.) <br/>Adam gets a remorse look on his face as turns to face Maurice I sorry Maurice I shouldn’t have reacted like that. It is forgiven Adam I can seen you have changed for the better and I can unstand I did come in to your home uninvited even if I needed to get way from the wolfs Adam sigh I get at the time my temper got away from me yes can see it did said belle breaching into the conversation I least by now you got a handle on it.<br/>(Fade into BELLE'S cottage, seen from GASTON and LEFOU'S point-of-view.)</p><p>LEFOU:		Heh!  Oh boy!  Belle's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh,<br/>		Gaston?<br/>GASTON:		Yep.  This is her lucky day!</p><p>(GASTON lets go of a branch, which flies back and hits LEFOU in the mouth.<br/>GASTON turns to the band and wedding guests, gathered around the cottage.)</p><p>GASTON:		I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding.  But first, I<br/>		better go in there and ... propose to the girl!  (The MINISTER,<br/>		BAKER and others laugh heartily.  The camera pans to show the<br/>		BIMBETTES, crying their eyes out.  To LEFOU) Now you, Lefou --<br/>		when Belle and I come out that door --<br/>LEFOU:		Oh, I know, I know!  I strike up the band!  (He turns to the band<br/>		and begins directing them in 'Here Comes the Bride'.  GASTON slams<br/>		a tuba over his head.)<br/>GASTON:		Not yet!<br/>LEFOU:		(From inside the instrument, his lips sticking out the mouthpiece)<br/>		Sorry!<br/>Oh, why can’t he take a hint that no means no said belle angerly.<br/>(Cut to the interior of the cottage.  BELLE is sitting in a chair reading her<br/>new book.  We hear a knock at the door.  BELLE puts the book down, marks her<br/>page, and goes to answer it.  She reaches up and pulls down a viewing device,<br/>seeing a fish-eye view of GASTON.  She groans but opens the door for him.)</p><p>BELLE: 		Gaston.  What a pleasant ... surprise.<br/>GASTON:		Isn't it, though?  I'm just full of surprises.  Y'know, Belle,<br/>		there's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes.<br/>		This is the day ... uh ... hmmm ... (He pauses in front of a<br/>		mirror and licks his teeth clean.)  Ah.  This is the day your<br/>		dreams come true.<br/>BELLE:		What do you know about my dreams, Gaston?<br/>GASTON:		Plenty!  Here ... picture this.  (He plops himself down in a<br/>		chair and puts his muddy boots on BELLE'S book.  He kicks off his<br/>		boots and wiggles his toes through his hole-y socks.)  A rustic<br/>		hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting over the fire, and my <br/>		little wife, massaging my feet ... while the little ones play on<br/>		the floor with the dogs.  (BELLE looks disgusted, and delicately<br/>		holds her nose against the odor of GASTON'S feet.  GASTON gets<br/>		up next to her and she grins innocently at him.)  We'll have six<br/>		or seven.<br/>BELLE:		Dogs?<br/>GASTON:		No, Belle!  Strapping boys ... like me!<br/>BELLE:		Imagine that.  (She picks up her book, marks her page with a<br/>		book-mark and puts it back on the shelf.  Gaston follows her.)<br/>GASTON:		And do you know who that little wife will be?<br/>BELLE:		Let me think ...<br/>GASTON:		(Cornering BELLE) YOU, Belle!<br/>BELLE:		(Ducks under GASTON'S arms) Gaston ... I'm ... speechless!  I<br/>		really don't know what to say.<br/>GASTON:		(Pushing chairs and things out of the way until he reaches BELLE,<br/>		trapping her against the door.)  Say you'll marry me.<br/>BELLE:		I'm very sorry, Gaston ... but ... (She reaches for the doorknob<br/>		behind her, as GASTON tries to kiss her) ... but ... I just don't<br/>		deserve you!  (Finding the doorknob, she turns it and opens the<br/>		door, outwards this time, causing GASTON to topple into the mud.)<br/>GASTON: 	Whoa!  Everyone on from the castle and storm busted out laughing at the sight of Gaston falling in the mud. Adam asked do you do that ot all who have proposal to you yes said belle, but Gaston is only one to proposal to me so far. Ahh say Adam<br/>(The band, led by LEFOU, starts to play 'Here Comes the Bride'.  GASTON'S boots <br/>are thrown out the door, now opened inward, and the door is slammed shut again.<br/>LEFOU, still conducting, looks down and sees GASTON'S legs sticking up, and<br/>PIERRE'S head sticking up.  LEFOU cuts the band off and GASTON'S head pops up <br/>out of the mud, PIERRE on top of him.  GASTON tilts his head and the pig slides<br/>down his back.)</p><p>LEFOU:		So ... how'd it goes?<br/>GASTON:		(Picking LEFOU up by the neck and standing up) I’ll have Belle<br/>		for my wife ... make no mistake about that!  (He drops LEFOU into<br/>		the mud and walks off.)<br/>LEFOU:		(To PIERRE) Touchy.<br/>PIERRE:		Grunt grunt.</p><p>(GASTON passes the camera as the focus returns to the cottage.  BELLE pokes her<br/>head out the door, to make sure everyone is gone)</p><p>BELLE:		(To the chickens) Is he gone?  (Seeing he is, she steps outside,<br/>		a bucket of chicken feed in her hand.)  Can you imagine?  He asked<br/>		me to marry him!  Me!  The wife of that boorish ... brainless ...<br/>		Madame Gaston, can't you just see it?<br/>		Madame Gaston, his little wife<br/>		No sir, not me, I guarantee it<br/>		I want so much more than this provincial life ...</p><p>(BELLE has walked into the animal pen and fed the chickens, then runs off<br/>singing into an open field overlooking a beautiful valley.)</p><p>		I want adventure in the great wide somewhere,<br/>		I want it more than I can tell<br/>		And for once it might be grand<br/>		To have someone understand<br/>		I want so much more than they've got planned ... (A neigh is heard, and PHILLIPE runs into the field.  BELLE looks up at him,<br/>disturbed that MAURICE is not with him.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>